LelouchxRolo Sexual Entertainment
by DameRelent
Summary: MalexMale. Yaoi. Lemon. "You're going to entertain me tonight."


I hope I'm not the only one that can see Lelouch randomly raping Rolo… He probably did at some point in the anime and we just missed it! Lelouch used ninja ways to grab Rolo and secretly take his innocence while in a Knightmare. -nods- That's definitely how it went down.

Anyway! Enjoy the random fic!

"Nii-san!?" Rolo choked out as he found himself being thrown into a bed and pushed against the mattress. His wrists were roughly grabbed and held above his head as his thighs were straddled by a pair of long slender legs. He slowly opened his eyes and stared up at his smirking fake-brother above him.

"You're going to entertain me tonight," Lelouch said in a low whisper, his fingers trailing the skin between Rolo's shirt and pants. Rolo's face flushed at the unusual contact and he looked away from Lelouch's gaze.

Lelouch took Rolo's chin in his hand and forcefully pulled their lips together, shoving his tongue into Rolo's mouth and nibbling on his lip. "N-Nii-san," Rolo mumbled, saliva beginning to drip from the corner of their mouths. Lelouch moved away and grinned.

"You can always use your Geass if you really don't want it."

Rolo blushed," I wouldn't be able to move even if I did." Lelouch's grip around Rolo's wrists tightened as this statement was made. He then leaned in closely and licked Rolo's ear, moving down to make a line of kisses down his neck.

The assassin couldn't help but bite his lip to keep himself from making any noise. He cringed at the sharp sting of Lelouch taking a bite out of his shoulder and shivered when smooth fingers moved under his shirt and up his side.

Lelouch took a hold of the rim of Rolo's shirt and pulled it up over his head, tying it tightly around the boy's wrists so he could free his own hand. His fingers nimbly traced the skin of Rolo's chest as he lapped at his nipples, making Rolo forget to hold his voice. "Nn… Nii-s-san."

A belt was then thrown to the floor and Rolo firmly closed his eyes while his pants and underclothing followed. His face grew hot with embarrassment as he was completely revealed to his brother. Lelouch swiped his tongue along his already erected manhood, causing Rolo's hips to buck from the sensation.

"A little feisty, are we?"

"N-no!" Rolo managed to stutter out, shame clouding over him. He drew his legs in towards himself as a way to try and cover his body.

"That's not going to do anything for you, Rolo," Lelouch sneered, spreading the kid's legs and shoving a finger inside him.

"Aah! N-NII-SAN!" he whimpered even though a shock of pleasure rolled up his spine as Lelouch moved his finger around inside of him before placing the second and third finger inside. A short gasp escaped his lips as the fingers were all removed at once and he was left feeling empty.

He quietly had a minor panic, shutting his eyes, as he heard the sound of Lelouch removing his belt and unzipping his pants. "Nii… nii-san?"

Lelouch chuckled, pressing the head of his shaft against Rolo's entrance, causing the boy to flinch and tremble at the same time. His long fingers wrapped themselves around Rolo's waist, pressing his body further into the mattress, and slowly began to enter him.

"Gk…nn…," Rolo clenched his teeth and tears formed at the corners of his eyes. "N… nii…"

Lelouch slowly went in and out of Rolo a couple of times before starting to speed up the pace. Rolo cried out loudly while Lelouch was able to keep his voice down with quiet grunts and low, whispering breaths. He slid one of his hands down to Rolo's erection and worked his hand up and down at the pace he had set, causing Rolo to moan even more at the pressure that was building up inside.

"AUH!NII-SAN!" he yelled as they both came, Rolo spilling over Lelouch's hand and Rolo's insides being drenched. Lelouch pulled out and moved over to the edge of the bed. They were both breathing heavily, Rolo more so.

Then Lelouch stood, walking towards the bathroom.

"Ah, N-nii-san?"

Lelouch turned towards Rolo's stammering voice, the boy helplessly trying to pull himself up. "What?"

Rolo rested his tied wrists on top of his head as he got into a sitting position, one of his legs bent over the other. "Can I," he looked off to the side as he hesitated.

"What is it, Rolo?"

"Could I 'entertain' you again?" he said quietly, looking up at Lelouch through his sweat drenched bangs, his face noticeably red.

Lelouch smirked and walked back over to the bed, grabbing his fake little brother and pulling him towards the bathroom.


End file.
